


Guest bedroom at Potter Manor

by pop14



Series: Marauders' Era [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marauders' Era, descriptions of violence, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop14/pseuds/pop14
Summary: This story is only dialogue and takes place after Runaway. It's about a week after. Sirius refuses to get out of bed or eat anything or talk to anyone, and after a week James becomes sick of it and barges in on his friend with the intention of helping him and making him talk about what happened with his parents. This story takes place in one of the guest bedrooms at Potter Manor.  Hope you enjoy the story!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am making no money off of this story, and all the characters belong to the wonderful JKR
> 
> Also ellipses are meant to show pauses and stretches of silence when this was originally written we were not allowed to use any description at all, it all had to be pure dialogue.

James: Sirius. You’ve been here a week, and the best I’ve gotten out of you is that you had a fight with your parents.

Sirius: That is what happened. What more do you want?

James: What more do I want? I want my best mate back. I want Padfoot back.

Sirius: I’m right in front of you.

James: Physically yes. But mentally mate you’re not all there. Y-

Sirius: You call me mental now! Sure why not! I guess I’m just James perfect Potter’s charity case. You know that Sirius Black he’s not all there. Potter only hangs out with him because he feels sorry for him!

James: Sirius Stop! I don’t mean you’re mental but mate you haven’t gotten out of bed in days! You don’t eat anything. You won’t let me tell Moony that something happened and you’re here. All you do is lie in the dark! What the bloody hell occurred in that house!? That turned my best mate into a shell of his former self! 

Sirius: You want to know what happened! I was bloody tortured by my own parents!

James: …. Sirius you don’t ha-

Sirius: No! You wanted to know what happened so bloody wrong! So I’m telling you. First I was forbidden from seeing Andy and Ted and when I spoke up my father slapped me across the face rings and all! Yeah, that’s how I got these nice jagged streaks down my face! And they will probably be there for the rest of my life! Then they tried to arrange me a marriage and I freaked out and down right refused and when I blurted out I was gay and was in a relationship. My- my 

James: Sirius you don’t-

Sirius: shut your gob. My mother she… she used the cru… crucia… Cruciatus c- curse on me!

James: Sirius…

Sirius: Don’t James I-

James: No! That is terrible Sirius! They shouldn’t be allowed to treat you like that. I’m telling mum and dad. An-

Sirius: _James! Don-_  

James: _AND_ I’m telling Moony! He has a right to know! You need him right now Sirius.

Sirius: No James! I don’t want to bother Moony or your parents with this! I’m fine!

James: No you’re not! You were tortured for merlin’s sake! You haven’t eaten in days! And you never get out of bed! You just lie in here in the dark! Do you know what is was like to run into the living room late at night after what I thought was you yelling my name to see you collapsed, bloody, pale and unconscious on my floor! I thought you were dead Sirius! And I couldn’t bear it!

Sirius: James… st-

James: No! You need to hear this! Since you think you’re such a bloody nuisance to everyone! I couldn’t bear the thought that you were dead! I screamed my head off and ran to your side; pushing you over to find a pulse and praying to whatever is up there that you weren’t dead. When my mom and dad ran in it was to find me hunched over your body with tears running down my face! I love you, Sirius. Please don’t forget that okay?

Sirius: Okay… although I’m sorry James, but I don’t feel that way about you.

James: Shut up you prat. You know what I mean. We’re brothers, related or not. Besides, you know how I feel about Evans. And I thought you and Moony had something nice going on… Hm.

Sirius: I do not need to hear about your latest long winded plan to woo the great Lily Evans. I still don’t know how you intend to recover from last year…

James: Prat… I’m serious t-

Sirius: I thought I was Sirius… are we switching names now? Do I get to be James the arrogant toe rag Potter now?

James: _Sirius…_ I am going to tell my parents and Moony about this.

Sirius: Bu-

James: No! No objections.

Sirius: Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the story! Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it!
> 
> Also, please check out some of the original stories I've posted on my account. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
